You and Me
by Esketit
Summary: She quit all of her jobs and joined another. There she met a few old college friends and a weirdo who she slowly falls for. He knew she was something special. Both of them spend one night together in love and he never remembered, she did. A few years pass and he realizes what he has done to her. She shows him something that changes his life. Can he fix what he did? I OWN NOTHING AU


Hi, I Mely am the stupidest person ever. I am working on THREE fanfics. Ugh. I don't know what I'm doing, but this idea came to mind when I had a flashback of a soap opera I watched (don't judge) a few years ago called La Dama Y El Obrero. Translation, The Lady and The Worker. This story isn't going to be totally based on the soap opera. The two main characters aren't the ones I'm focusing on at all. Its two other characters that I fell in love with. Cause they were so cute paired up together. And I loved their love story. So, please read and review and I have no schedule for this story. I may update every week, every two weeks, or maybe be every month. I'm not sure, not until school ends. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

"NO! NO!" Howie Kelly yelled out. He was pissed, very pissed. He couldn't take it anymore with this bitch. She had to go, she was a little whore sleeping with his workers and fucking up the worlds simplest things. "One simple goddamn thing Mary Elise! I said one damn simple thing! And you get it wrong?! You are fired get out! You are fired you skanky bitch! Leave Oro R and P!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Mary Elise yelled back. Oh, she knew she did something wrong, but she had a plan. She was going to seduce this son of a bitch. She was wearing a blue button up shirt with a black pencil skirt and a pair of black louboutins. She slowly started unbuttoning her shirt and Howie stared at her in discuss.

He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed three people. One Jesse Swanson, loyal lifetime friend he met in college that he will always trust. Two Luke also a loyal lifetime friend. Both of them were his assistants in Oro Records and Productions they should be considered lucky because both are just one step away from their dream job. Three, security. In less than three minutes all phone calls were done and Howie kept on pushing away Mary Elise. Two security guards burst in Howies office, followed by his two assistants.

"Take her out and make sure she never comes back!" Howie yelled out pointing to his door. The security guards did as he asked and dragged the little whore out. Leaving alone the three men.

"I need the two of you to get me a new secretary in two days. I trust both of you that you can get it done right?" Howie said sitting down on his chair undoing his white button up shirt.

"Mmm, I'll make a few calls." Luke said taking his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Why don't you call Chloe?" Jesse asked as he walked towards Howie.

"Actually Howie that's not a bad idea. She has helped you a lot and she can probably get you someone." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't know about that boys. I lost her kid last week. I think she's holding a grudge." Howie said as he thought of his nephew.

"We can try and call her." Jesse said as he glanced at Luke, then back at Howie. Who started tapping on his desk.

"Okay, call my little sister. No hook ups...Luke." Howie looked at Luke as he raised his hands up in the air like being caught by the police.

"Hey, Howie I didn't know she had a husband and a kid. Sorry...again, and that was last year man." Luke said as he headed out the door with Jesse.

"Don't care she's my little sister and you're the same age as me, we're twenty-seven Stroma!" Howie said as both men walked out.

* * *

Jesse and Luke left the office and headed to their very own, which they shared, and it was just across the hall.

"Jess you know you're gonna have to call Chloe right?" Luke said as they entered their huge dark blue office. It had two desks, two chairs, two computers, and a huge window that had a perfect view of Los Angeles.

"Yeah man I know." Jesse huffed as he grabbed the company's phone and dialed Chloe's phone number. A few rings later she answered.

"Hello, this is Chloe speaking." Chloe said as she answered.

"Hey Chlo."

"Hi Jesse is something wrong? Is Howie okay?" She said a little worried.

"Yeah, he's okay, just that he needs a favor...a huge favor for him."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Eh, he fired his secretary Mary Elise, and he needs one in two days. And like you have a lot of friends looking for jobs..." Chloe was silent for a few minutes and Jesse started thinking she just hung up.

"I have one friend. I don't know if she'll do it though."

"Seriously? Chloe you're a lifesaver!"

"Wait I said I don't know if she'll do it."

"Please I beg you, persuade her to take the job. You know how Howie is."

"Wait, hold up she's right here with me. Let me ask her." In the background Jesse could barely hear what they were saying. He turned to look at Luke and he was laughing at something on his computer. "Secretary?" Jesse heard the other voice say. "It will pay the bills."

"Jesse she said yes!" Jesse grinned and wrote down the new secretary's phone number, address, and some other stalkerish information.

When he was done he went to Howie's office to tell him the good news.

"Howie, I got you a new secretary you just need to look at her." Before Jesse could finish Howie cut him off.

"They're hired, I just need to know their name...oh and call them. They start tomorrow." Howie said as he took his cup of water in his hand taking it up to his mouth.

"Um, her name is Beca Mitchell." Jesse said. Somewhere. He has heard that name and so has Howie. Cause when he heard her name he choked on his water. "Howie, dude are you okay?!" Jesse said rushing to his boss's side.

"Beca Mitchell?" Howie asked. Jesse nodded in response.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, is she like an ex-girlfriend or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no. She's one of Chloe's friends. She's like the same age as you I think. Probably younger. I don't know, but she has a really badass personality." Howie's memories of Beca started going through his mind. The day she punched him in the nose and broke it. The day she saved him from a skanky blonde named Jessica. God, he thanked her so much for that.

"So, do I call her?" Jesse asked a little unsure.

"Right away, now. She starts tomorrow." Howie said getting up from his seat and placing his hands on his hips. Jesse nodded and quickly walked out of the office. He sighed and entered his shared office.

"Before you do anything, I heard you talk to Howie. I called Beca...you know, I haven't seen her since college man." Luke said sighing and running a hand threw his hair. "You remember her right?" Luke asked as Jesse sat down at his desk.

"I've heard that name before. I just don't know where."

"Oh wait, you and her had different shifts at the radio station." Luke said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wait. Was she like a short pale brunette?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. She quit college right after her Freshman year. You were a Junior."

"Why?"

"She wanted to produce music. She had the best remixes ever. I haven't seen her in five years." Jesse looked at Luke as he sighed.

"Did you date her?" Jesse asked as he started typing on his computer. He had to fix the invitations Mary Elise fucked up.

"No. I was crushing on her hard. I wish I told her though."

"Sorry to hear that dude. Maybe you can fix things when she starts working here."

"I don't know about that." Luke was going to say more, but decided to stop.

"I think I remember her, did she have an ear spike going through her cartilage?" Jesse asked. Luke nodded and he could sort of picture the brunnette. "Uh-uh. Can't picture her."

* * *

Beca Mitchell was just leaving Chloe's two story house, trying to escape her little boys grasp. She wasn't the type that loved kids, but this little three year old won her heart. When she took her first step out of the house. Her phone began to ring the Coolio Candyland remix. She loved the song, but not as much as some other remixes. This just caught her by surprise and she kind of became obsessed with the song.

"Hello?" She said answering whoever was calling as she started walking to her apartment.

"Hello is this Beca Mitchell?" The familiar British accent voice said.

"Yes, this is her...why?"

"Tomorrow morning you are to show up at Oro R and P for your new job as a secretary. You start at nine because Howie knows how you are not a morning person and you leave at five. Your job will be easy and don't mess up...congrats, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Becky." The voice said and milliseconds later they hung up. Becky? Know one calls her Becky...unless it was...Luke? What the fuck? He was still the dick just like in college. Never listening to her correct him. She put her iPhone back into her pocket and kept on walking whisper singing to herself.

Her apartment wasn't far from Chloe's house, but it was a streets away from Oro R and P. She needed a ride, but hey. L.A. has taxis. She's got a perfect taxi driver that doesn't even charge her! She was just one more street away and she would arrive at her apartment.

Her apartment wasn't perfect. It was decent. One bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and her kitchen and living room where joined together and separated only by colored tiles and a dark blue carpet. Her bedroom was...average size and her bathroom was small. It wasn't much, but she had a roof over her head. For the past few years, she had sent many samples and applications to record labels to L.A. and New York, but either they rejected it, or never responded. So, she got stuck being a cashier at a few gas stations and on Friday and Saturday nights. She had a gig at the same bar where she got paid way better than the gas stations bunched together. Because of those two gigs. She can afford the rent for her apartment and food.

Beca finally arrived at her apartment building and saw a few of her neighbors out, walking outside with their kids, or pets.

"Hey Beca!" Jordan, or Uni, one of her neighbors greeted her with his cute twins on his hands. Beca never thought of kids much, but she never thought she would ever say this...but she wanted a kid of her own someday. "What's up?" He asked.

"Hey Uni, not much. How's Sam?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Abrocett and Brooklyn are happy she's coming back from Boston." Beca turned to look at the adorable three year old twins. Abrocett, he...he was something. He easily got hyper and went crazy. He would like to run and hide from you and his grin made your heart melt. Unlike Brooklyn, she was calm. She liked hiding, but not running. She wasn't hyper, she was calm. She loved coloring and playing with her dolls.

"How are Abrocett and Brooklyn doing?" She asked smiling down at them. Both kids knew her very well, she lived just down the hall from them.

"They're doing great, we're just coming back from the park. And Brooklyn is pretty tired. Abrocett...not so much. He still wants to run and hide." Beca chuckled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you dude, say hi to Sam for me and Abrocett, calm down little dude." Beca said waving goodbye at the three of them. She walked to the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button. She waited a few minutes and she started going up.

About not even a minute later she was on her floor. She walked to her apartment door and opened it. She walked in, taking her Converse cut offs, off and running a hand through her hair. She had to prepare for her job tomorrow and all that. Which meant quitting all of her four gas station jobs. Thank God. She was tired of them and the smell of grease from all the cheap food.

She would finally have a full-time job where they actually pay very decently and she wouldn't have to deal with all the assholes that flirted with her at the gas stations. She has decked one in the face one time and her boss thankfully never found out. She just needed to choose something decent to wear than what she wore at the gas stations. Which was short booty shorts and tank tops. But before any of that happened she just needed to call all four of her bosses.

* * *

The Next Day

Ladies and gentlemen. We understand that you have come tonight. To bear witness to the sound of drum and bass.

Beca's eyes slowly flew open to one of her favorite songs. Pendulum is one of her favorite drum and bass bands and she loved them. They were one of her idols.

As she got up she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Today was the first day of her new job with Chloe's brother as her boss.

She stood up and grabbed her outfit of: a light grey pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, a light blue and red flannel shirt, and last but not least her favorite pair of black combat boots. She loved them so much because she could fold the top of her boots, showing a red flannel print that she loved.

She took her time in getting dressed because she was tired as fuck. It was probably a bad idea of sleeping late, while working on a few mixes.

Once she had all her clothes on, she started putting in her jewelry. She put in her black ear spike on her left ear and on the other a black ear cuff with small pointy black spikes hanging from the black chain. After that she brushed her hair and let it down. She was almost done, she just needed to apply her dark heavy makeup that she loved.

* * *

BOOM! She finished! She looked at herself in her full body length mirror and nodded at her appearance. She was ready to go now. Now, she just needed to call Fat Amy.

* * *

"Good luck flat butt!" Fat Amy said as Beca got out of her taxi.

"Yeah thanks Amy." Beca responded back as she closed the car door shut. She sighed as she started walking towards the entrance of the huge glass building.

As she went in she was greeted by a tall guy with curly brown hair and puppy like eyes. He was wearing a dark colored suit and standing right by him was the dick that called her yesterday. Luke Stroma stood there smiling at her in a black suit and the stupid stubble that made him look gorgeous, which Beca hated herself for thinking about that.

"Long time no see Becky." Luke greeted as he walked to her bringing her into a hug. The hug lasted a few moments, until Beca pulled away.

"Its Beca Luke." Jesse watched both adults talk and smiled at both of them. Beca was beautiful, who wouldn't want to have her? He admired her style, the ear spike, the cuff, and her cute combats.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forget." Luke chuckled. Beca gave him a thin smile. "So today is your first day of being a secretary. To be honest Beca, you have a really easy job." Luke started. "You answer phone calls, emails, requests, appointments, give out applications when needed, make and send invitations."

"Eh, I thought you said it was easy? Cause that sounds like a lot of shit to do." Luke laughed at Beca's response.

"You're still the Becky I know from college." Beca rolled her eyes at Luke for calling her Becky. Luke got the memo and frowned.

"So, Beca this is Jesse a really good friend of mine and he works here, too as Howie's assistant just like me." Luke gestured to him.

"Hi I'm Jesse nice to meet you." He greeted reaching out to shake Beca's hand.

"I'm Beca, and hopefully you're not a weirdo." Oh she called him a weirdo! That's her move, she's flirting folks. Jesse laughed at her comment.

"Well, we'll become best friends Beca." Jesse said winking at her. Luke stared in disbelief watching his crush flirt with his best friend. On the other hand, Jesse was enjoying it, first impressions count.

"Alright enough chit chatting time to go see Howie." Luke said as he interrupted them.

"How is the douche doing?"

"He's really stressed right now. So, might as well not stick with the name calling Beca."

"Eh, he won't care I saved his ass once so." Luke nodded as all three of them walked towards the elevator. Jesse pressed the forty-eighth floor, which was the highest besides going to the roof.

All three of them were quiet as they went up and memories of college flashed through Luke's mind. Jesse was curious about Beca and Beca was just thinking about both men in the elevator. How Luke hasn't changed at all, just a little buffer and surprisingly wanting to get to know Jesse a little more. Which surprised her. Cause Beca Mitchell is not a people person people!

The elevator dinged as they reached their destination. They all walked out, Jesse being a gentlemen.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing his hand to the open doors of the elevator. Beca walked out and Jesse grinned at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I never thought you were a lady Luke."

"Haha very funny man." Luke said raising one of his eyebrows. Luke put one of his hands on Beca's small back as he lead her to Howie's office.

"Okay Beca be nice, no name calling, and be respectful."

"Nah, I got this Luke." Beca said back as she entered Howie's huge office. She looked around for him and saw that he was playing the air drums to a song. Beca waited as he finished and Howie stopped when he looked up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Beca Mitchell." Howie greeted.

"Hey dick head." Beca said giving him a fake smile.

"Same Beca from college. So, hopefully Luke told you about your job."

"Yeah he did, and he said it was supposedly easy Kelly."

"It is, you have the easiest job here Beca and I am paying you very well."

"That's the only reason why I took it." Howie grinned and nodded.

"So, like most building and company's the secretary is located in the lounge, but you are more like my secretary/assistant. So, you will work on this floor, because I already got another secretary for the lounge. So, you work here." Howie said. He checked his wristwatch and looked up. "So, all your secretary things should be ready to be in use right now. Oh I almost forgot." Howie said grinning a little mischievously. "The rules, you have to be nice, not sarcastic or rude, act professional and you can work on your music when you have free time, but you have to make sure nobody is calling or requesting anything of some sort. Got it?"

"Yes Captain Kelly." Beca said saluting him with her right hand and giving him an obvious wink. She swiftly turned on her heel and exited the office.

Beca looked around in the huge hall that was way bigger than her apartment. And Howie was right, there was a black glossy desk with a Microsoft Surface Pro on the desk, a printer, shredder, scanner, and so many office supplies. By the desk was a woman with dress clothes who kept smiling at her.

"Hi, you must be Rebeca Mitchell." The woman greeted, she was probably around her late thirties.

"Um, its Beca and yes."

"I apologize, I am one of eight assistants here in Oro R and P, I will be showing you what to do in your job."

* * *

"Thank you Anastasia." Beca said as she waved goodbye to the woman. Her job was simple...sort of, a lot of things to remember, but soon she'll get the hang of it. Hopefully.

Beca sighed as she began her job. She plugged in her earbuds and started typing in a few emails and answering a few phone calls. She printed some stuff every few minutes and organized all of them in a folder and prepared them for Howie.

"So, how's the first day coming in Beca?" She looked up and smiled at Jesse who was walking towards her. Jesse had his hands in his pockets and loved Beca's smile. Luke was at the cafeteria grabbing some food for Howie.

"Eh, its pretty self explanatory. Kind of..."

"You'll get used to it." Jesse assured her. He looked at her all over. Her face, body, chest.

"Hopefully, so do you need anything?"

"No, I have a few minutes before Howie sends me to do something, so decided to get to know my new co-worker a little more."

"Yeah, well I'm kind of busy fixing this and who the hell is Martha?" Beca said as she grabbed a green glossy plastic folder.

"Oh, she's Howie's girlfriend. You're suppose to get reservations for her and Howie at a restaurant at the time that says in the folder."

"Oh." Beca started typing somethings on the laptop and completed the reservations for Howie and Martha.

"Well, I have to go, I need to talk to a few producers. One more thing." Before Jesse was able to finish Luke interrupted greeting Beca once again. Jesse sighed and started chatting with Luke.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll tell Howie about Aubrey Posen." Jesse said as he talked to one of the best producers in Oro. Jesse walked out of the office with a black folder in his hands with the picture of a Aubrey Posen a famous pop singer that wants to be transferred to Oro.

Jesse walked to the elevator and started going up to the top floor. He exited the elevator and headed towards Howie's office, grinning to Beca on the way, but frowned as she was busy talking to someone over the phone.

"Jesse man what are you doing here?" Howie asked as he was filing a few papers.

"Aubrey Posen. Wants to transfer to Oro." Jesse said throwing the black folder onto Howie's desk. Howie looked at him and grabbed the folder. He opened it quickly scanning through everything and grinning.

"She's in."

* * *

Okay so this chapter was...short. I know, the next ones will be longer I promise. I just need time to write them all. So about updating. I won't be updating this story like the other ones. It will probably take me a few weeks to update and I'm very sorry about that. Its just me and my stupid brain who needs to take things slow. So please tell me what you thought about this. Please review.


End file.
